leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Locket of the Iron Solari/@comment-5172617-20121208030837/@comment-46.13.244.124-20121224013715
This item is basically "Doran´s Tower Shied" stats it gives you are riddiculous for a price: Giant betl (1000g) chain vest (720g)= 1720 (400HP 40 armor) that is almost full cost of this item (ok you´ll get 5 less armor but you get more HP- up to 230 when you count in shield just for yourself) so for 280g you´ll get 10% CDR and ability to shield your mates... bit to much for one package (not mentiong the fat it build from cheapes componets game provides so you should be able to allways buy at least one part after going home). If it had and evolution then you´d have a) make it more expensive b) evelution would need to be expensive (more then would be acually worth) tanks (most of a common buyers) are junglers that usually won´t finish theyr builds anyways (ie taht have even smaller chance at doing so then laners) as they are getting gold screwed (inherently less gold then laner, camps getting stealed by both team mates and enemy, unability to clear camps all the time, fact that you should try to leave kills for rest of a team and all that good stuff) and this item is designed to be "biggest bang for a buck", it acually does it so well taht even top laners are buying it as it´s cheap way to bulk up, and not only tanks but even bruisers are going for it (it´s good combination with BC and mercs for example). Why are tanks getting captain upgrade? Because they are initiating= they have some dash move as part of initiation (or at very least have some sort of build in MS in case of Skarner and Mundo...), you can also allways buy Shurelia (which also gives you 20% CDR, allways nice to have on tanks). Tanks are not really desiged to relentlessly chase people down (and if they are equiped accordingly by toolkit) but if you really have and urge to chase or your team has crappy follow up, there is allways possibility to buy Twin Shadows or Shard (both are cheap and builds from GP/10 and all tanks have some sort of AP scaling) if your support didn´t. Again, tottal cost of this items is almost simmilar to tank stats you get from it i really don´t know what do you want from it. And jut out of curriosity, if you buy this and Golem Spirit, you have 925HP (1155 with shield), 65armor and 5HP/sec regen (which in combination with base regen is acually enought worth mentioning) for 4,4K gold that is a lot of bulk (only warmog costs almost 3K while giving "same" HP- effectively more unless you have HP scaling ability), taht is acually enought for most of games to allow you some luxury item for saved money, i´d also happily provide numbers on Locket+Bulwark but this is already way too long ( ok ok but just because oyu ask so nicely 820/1055HP 65 armor 60Mr) TLDR: it´s cheap, cost efficient tank/support item, not Aladin´s Lamp